The Mythical Nightmares
by Esther The Victor
Summary: "Each tribute will have something special about them, something unique. That something could help them in the games. That something,"she pauses yet again. "That something is their name" she finished. Confusion sprang through the crowd. Their names? What about their names? "Tell me ladies and gentlemen, do you have any interest in mythology?" The president smirked knowingly.


**The Beginning Of The Mythical**

_Prologue_

_"Each tribute will have something special about them, something unique. That something could help them in the games. That something,"she pauses yet again._

_"That something is their name" she finished. Confusion sprang through the crowd. Their names? What about their names?_

_"Tell me ladies and gentlemen, do you have any interest in Greek mythology?" The president smirked knowingly. _

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

President Elaine Lily Astolar Snow. The name brings shivers into every citizen of Panem. Seeming like a sweet innocent girl because of her features, the eyes of the snakes granddaughter are cold. The grayish-green making it seem haunting.

This year, was different. This year, she would be a game maker, a personal twist she's done every ten years. It's been ten years since she's hosted her very first hunger games. They were a hit. No one forgot how bloody, how gory, how haunting they were. Everyone loved it. Even more than the 74th hunger games. How she hated it. Those were the biggest disgraceful games yet. How can her grandfather have felt with that? How could he have kept up with it for two years? Only to have them 'kidnapped' by rebels and then tart a rebellion only to have lost thousands of lives and have the hunger games games continue? Horrible. Disgraceful. They had to wait many years for The numbers to go up again. But by the time that was possible, Elaine was already president and had started the games again. They've been going on for twenty four years now. Twenty five according to this year.

It was all ready. All planned. They were all prepared. They just hope they got the right tributes to go with the arena and the gore.

"President Astolar, the crew is ready for you" The attendant stuttered. Fear clearly in his eyes and facial expression. The president slowly got up her chair and smirked as she went to the stage. The attendant and everyone in her way quickly moved out of her way. Not wanting to face the consequences. Not wanting to make eye contact. They don't want their lives stolen after all.

Silence fell over all of Panem as the president made her way to the podium. Clearing her throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen" she began, her tone emotionless yet full of dark humor.

"This year, is a special year," she said tauntingly.

Murmurs spread through the crowd. Of course it was special. It was after all the start of the new 25th games. New meaning that they were replacing the old games with new ones. In that process, people forgot about the old games and tributes and mentors, but they still had tapes.

"I will be controlling this years games, as every ten years I do, but these are different. Like your old president, my grandfather, there will be a twist" she smirks. Once again murmurs began to fill Panem. Excitement. Humor. Anger. Joy. Pain.

"This year" she looked at the crowd.

"This year, each tribute" she paused. Anxiety filled the crowd.

"Shall be chosen by yours truly," she said smiling evilly. Cheers filled the crowd.

"Not to mention"she cut them off.

"That each tribute will have something special about them, something unique. That something could help them in the games. That something,"she pauses yet again.

"That something is their name" she finished. Confusion sprang through the crowd. Their names? What about their names?

"Tell me ladies and gentlemen, do you have any interest in Greek mythology?" The president smirked knowingly. With that she left the stage and got ready for the Reapings, the Reaping of _The Mythical._

**there are still tributeud if you want to be apart of this**

**-Esther and Annie**

**Heres our URL: vvvv**

**-Annie and Ivy**

Profile URLEasy: ~annieandivy  
Permanent: u/4971721/ 


End file.
